All That Randomness: Part 2
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: Continued from ATR: Part 1, who knows what will happen? And now Roxas has a remote of his own, but he's on the wrong side. What TV shows will Riku and his friends go into this time? Lots of OOCness!


**Sora: It's finally here!**

**Riku: What's finally here?**

**Sora: The highly anticipated second part of All That Randomness!**

**Riku: How is it, "highly anticipated?"**

**Sora: Because people keep PMing Hurky and reviewing her fics about when to start it. For the past year.**

**Kairi: If you're someone who's reading this for the first time and didn't understand the events of this story, please go back and read All That Randomness: Part 1. It's a long read, with 25 chapters.**

**Riku: Excuse Hurky's Spanish. She got some of it from Google Translator, which she doesn't own.**

**Hurky: And I finally got some ideas! I'm so sorry it took so long to publish (over a year), but I've had too much going on and was stumped with writer's block. I was hoping to get it done a few weeks after I finished part 1, but I graduated high school and all this stuff. I'm happy to announce its publication! And now, here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or any of the shows she will be spoofing in the chapters ahead. If you don't like that fact that Hurky is spoofing your favorite show, please do not review and say, "Hey! You're making fun of my favorite show!" or "You made this person on this show or in KH too OOC!" Hurky likes most of the shows she will be putting in, just so you know. And now, enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

**

"Where are we?" asked Riku, looking around. It was a grassy meadow, that was weirdly drawn and animated, along with red, orange, yellow, and purple flowers lining the grass and hills in the background, along with a blue sky.

"Are we in another dumb cartoon?" asked Kairi as she dusted herself off.

Suddenly, some Spanish sounding music began to play.

"What the hell is that?" Hurky asked, looking around frantically for where the music was coming from. Right when Hurky turned to her left, a small Mexican girl with a bluish purple monkey in red boots came walking by.

"It's a _bonita dia,_ isn't it, Boots?" asked the girl in both Spanish and English.

"It sure is, Dora!" said Boots in a cheery mood. He and Dora stopped in front of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hurky, and Ryo. "Hey, look! New people!"

"We can make new friends with them!" Dora stated. She walked up to them and waved. "_Hola!_ I'm Dora and this is my-"

"-We know who you are!" said Hurky, crossing her arms. "My niece forces me to watch this crappy show!"

"We're a show?" asked Boots, feeling confused. "What's a show?"

"I'm sure we can make them friends!" said Dora, still feeling the possibility to make new friends. "What do you guys want us to do to make you like us?"

Sora thought for a minute. Dora was just a little kid. She shouldn't be pressured to make someone like her to be her friend. Riku was starting to get ideas.

"How about you go jump off a cliff?" suggested Riku, interrupting.

"That sounds like fun!" exclaimed Boots. He started jumping up and down. "Dora, Dora, can we go jump off a cliff, huh huh?"

"Yes!" Dora cried joyfully. "That sounds like much fun! Let's go!"

"That monkey's on some kind of caffeine rush." muttered Hurky.

"I drink six Monster energy drinks for breakfast every day!" whooped Boots. "Hoo hoo ha ha!!"

Dora turned to the audience and began to talk to them. "Who do we turn to when we don't know where to go?" she asked.

There was a long pause. Sora and Kairi stared at Dora like she was a lunatic. Ryo twisted some of her long hair on her finger. Hurky took off her glasses, polished the lenses with a cloth that was in her pocket, and put them back on.

"That's right!" said Dora, answering her own question. "We ask the map!! Will you check my backpack for the-Hey, where did he go?"

Riku had the map in his hands and he was ripping him to shreds.

"AHH!! DORA, SAVE ME FROM THIS CRAZY PSYCHOPATH!!" cried the map as he was torn piece by piece. Finally, Riku tossed the remains of the map in the air and the wind blew him away.

"The map itself was a crazy psychopath," Riku corrected. "He could have hurt you or bit you or something. He was already plotting to kill you. He was in the Paper Mafia!"

"He was my friend!" wailed Dora.

A plan then hatched in Kairi's head. "Wait!" she said. "You can make another map, Dora! What's in that backpack of yours?"

Dora smiled as her purple backpack jumped off her back and numerous things, such as a doll wearing a blue dress with blonde hair and black button eyes, sticky tape, a red lollipop, a rubber chicken, a pack of crayons, and a pad of paper flew out. The items circled around the backpack as it flew in midair.

"_Backpack, backpack_," it sang as it danced a little dance. "_Backpack backpack, I'm the backpack loaded up with things and knickknacks too. Anything that you might need I've got it right for you. Backpack, backpack. Backpack backpack,_ YAY_! Rapido!_ Kairi's going to check what I have to make another map! Does this doll make another map?"

"NO!" yelled Riku, taking the crayons and the paper. "THIS is what you need to make a map!"

"Riku, calm down!" said Sora. "It's just a TV show. Hurky's had to sit through this before and she lived! And she didn't go around destroying everything in sight."

"That's because I didn't have access to a magical remote like how Riku does." Hurky pointed out.

Riku was silent as he sat on a rock and drew up a map with the crayons. He drew the finishing touches and then looked over the paper with a renewed zeal. "There! One map!" he said proudly.

Ryo took the paper from Riku and looked at it. She was bewildered to see the funny looking drawings Riku had drawn. "Uh, what is this?" she asked.

"What, you can't see what I drew?" Riku asked. He took the paper from Ryo and pointed to a drawing of what looked like a green cloud with little yellow and purple clouds. "That's the butterfly garden. We've got to go through that. Then, we must go through the barn, feed some farm animals, and then finally, we'll reach the cliff!"

He folded the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. Sora sighed.

"Well, Dora, do you want to carry on this adventure?" he asked.

Dora, who was still smiling, began to jump up and down. "Of course! Me and Boots always love a good adventure! _Vamonos_! Let's go!" she exclaimed as she and the monkey began to walk north. Everyone followed her.

They walked for about a good three minutes when Dora spotted something and suddenly stopped in her tracks and everyone behind her crashed into her, causing her to fall over. Dora just got up and dusted herself off, while turning to the camera.

"Quick, can you tell me where Butterfly Garden is?" she asked. There was a long silence. Suddenly a purple arrow pointed to a garden in the background. "Yes! Butterfly Garden is just up ahead!"

Everyone else stood up and they all continued to walk until they reached Butterfly Garden. Inside had trees and bushes with butterflies fluttering everywhere. Hurky and Ryo were enjoying the butterflies, Sora and Riku couldn't care less about the insects, but Kairi felt creeped out.

"I hate butterflies..." she muttered, feeling scared. "If you see them up close, their faces look really disgusting."

"But Kairi, if you look at their faces here, they're normal looking ones!" Ryo pointed out. A pink with yellow polka dotted butterfly with a smiling face landed on Ryo's head. She giggled. "I think they're cute!"

"Me and Sora used to catch butterflies in elementary school, but our teachers made us release them," said Riku, reminiscing himself as a little boy, running around the playgrounds of Destiny Islands Elementary School, catching the little yellow, white, and monarch butterflies and storing them in a ventilated jar. Then, he'd share them for Show and Tell, but the teacher made him take them out and set them free out the window.

Dora studied the butterflies in a bush near the exit. "Which one of these butterflies is black?" she asked. "Is this one it?"

There was a long pause. Hurky rolled her eyes. She looked on as Dora pointed at every butterfly that wasn't black. Finally, she asked the audience which one was the black butterfly. The purple mouse button flew in and clicked on the black butterfly.

"Great job!" Dora said. "Now can you tell me which one is the orange butterfly?"

"AAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!" everyone but Boots and Dora screamed in frustration.

So, after sorting out the coloful butterflies in the Butterfly Garden, Dora and company walked out of there alive.

"Where do we go to next, Dora?" asked Boots.

"Let's check the map!" said Hurky, snatching the map out of Riku's hands and taking a look. "Says here we've got to go to some farm and feed a bunch of hungry animals in the barn!"

"_Vamonos_!" Dora said cheerfully and began to break into song. _"Come on, vamonos! Everybody let's go!"_

_"Come on let's get to it!"_ sang Boots.

_"I know that we can do it!"_ continued Dora. _"Where are we going?"_

She and Boots clapped their hands three times.

_"To jump off a cliff!"_ Boots chimed in.

"Where are going?" Dora asked again.

"TO JUMP OFF A FRIGGIN CLIFF!" yelled Riku.

"Hold it!" Kairi said, stopping the song and pointing north. "Is that the barn over there?"

Dora walked in front of Kairi to take a closer look. "_Si_! Yes it is!" she said. "Come on!"

Everyone ran over to a barn that had a pig, a horse, and a cow inside of it. And they were very hungry. Dora walked over to them.

"_Hola_!" she said in Spanish to the animals.

"_Hola_, Dora!" they said in Spanish.

"Dora, _tengo hambre_!" said the horse.

"What? What did they say?" asked Riku.

"He says he's hungry!" Dora translated. She and the others walked in front of the horse where there were 5 apples, 3 watermelon halves, and 4 cuds of grass.

"_Quiero comer cinco manzanas_!" said the horse.

"What does the horse want to eat?" asked Dora.

"I know!" said Kairi, who now realized she spoke Spanish, as she stepped forward. "He wants five apples!"

"WHA?" cried Sora in surprise. "Kairi, you speak Spanish?"

Kairi smiled a tiny smile. "Of course I do! So does Alexa, but she's not here." she replied.

"Well, instead of letting Dora drive us crazy, why don't _you_ communicate with her?" Hurky asked angrily as she pushed Kairi towards Dora. Kairi sighed.

"Excuse me if I took a Spanish class!" she scoffed. She walked over to the horse, picked up the apples, and gave them to the horse. "_Son estas las manzanas que quiere? Aqui va_!"

"_Gracias_!" the horse said as he began to chomp on the apples.

Kairi pet the horse while everyone else walked over to the pig.

"_Quiero comer tres sandias_!" he said with an oink.

"What does he want, Kairi?" asked Boots.

"He says he wants three watermelons!" explained Kairi. "Let's just give him these watermelons right here!"

Dora picked up the three watermelon halves and gave them to the pig.

"_Ah! Muchas gracias!_" said the pig, taking a bite out of the juicy watermelons, chewed, and swallowed. "_Delicioso_!"

Suddenly, a tiny brown fox that wore a purple bandanna over its eyes, purple gloves on its hands.

"Oh no! It's Swiper the Fox!" cried Boots. "He's always trying to take our stuff!"

"Quick, what do we do when when Swiper tries to take our stuff?" Dora asked the viewers.

"This!" said Riku, taking his keyblade and swinging at the fox. He hit him and sent the poor little fox flying miles and miles away!

"Uh, that wasn't supposed to happen," Sora said. "We were supposed to say, 'Swiper no swiping,' three times and he's supposed to go, 'Ohh, man!' while snapping his fingers!"

"_YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!!"_ yelled Riku, pointing his keyblade close to Sora's throat.

"Bring it on, bishonen!" cried Sora, summoning his own keyblade and charging at Riku.

Hurky, Ryo, and Kairi stared at Sora and Riku all feeling annoyed and turned back to Dora, who had already dealt with the cow.

"Now it's time we go jump off a cliff!" exclaimed Boots, jumping up and down and doing backflips this time.

"Exactly!" said Dora. "Let's go to the cliff, shall we?"

The girls and the monkey began to walk out of the barn when Sora and Riku noticed they were leaving.

"Hey! Don't leave without us!" cried Sora as he and Riku ran to catch up to them.

Dora and Boots sang the "Come on Vamonos," song one more time and then finally reached the cliff, which was covered in grass and then cut off in the middle. They looked down and saw that it went really far down.

"Whoa, that cliff sure has no bottom, does it?" asked Boots.

"That's what we want you to do!" Riku said, putting his arm around the monkey's shoulder. "Now be a good monkey and go jump off that cliff!"

"Okay then!" Dora announced. "Let's jump off the cliff, Boots! But first!"

Riku groaned.

"We must sing the Cliff Jumping Off Song!" finished Dora.

Some music began to play and Dora and Boots waved their arms.

"_Jumping off a cliff, jumping off a cliff_!" sang Dora and Boots. "_We were told by some random crazy dude with silver_-"

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" Riku yelled as he shoved Dora and Boots off the edge of the cliff.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Dora and Boots yelled joyfully as they fell.

"This is fun!" whooped Dora. "We did it!"

Suddenly, they started dancing in mid air!

"_We did it, we did it, yay!"_ they sang.

"_Lo hicimos_!" said Dora.

"_We did it_!" said the backpack.

"_We sorted out the butterflies in the garden, we did it_!" sang Dora.

Meanwhile, Sora and his friends looked on as the little girl and the monkey fell until they were out of sight.

"Man, are we mean or what?" asked Riku.

"Yes!" cried Ryo. "You made a-"

"Blah blah blah, I don't want to hear you!" Riku said, taking out the remote and fumbling with the buttons. "Let's go to some other show!"

He pressed a button, and soon, they were out of Dora the Explorer.

Meanwhile, in a secret TV show that was in ATR Part 1, Roxas and Ansem were standing in a dark park.

"I shall release these heartless into this ever so popular TV show!" said Ansem, summoning tons and tons of heartless.

"Now why would you do that with this show?" asked Roxas. "They can't fight off heartless!"

"Exactly!" Ansem pointed out. "Come now! Let's go to my late night talk show to have a little meeting!"

And then, they zapped themselves out of the show...

* * *

**Riku: And there you have it: The first chapter of All That Randomness: Part 2.**

**Hurky: What TV show are they going to have to go in next time? We'll find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Riku: GO READ ATR Part 1 to get an understanding of the events in the previous story!!**


End file.
